Letters to a Friend
by X-ShikaTemaLuv-X
Summary: Mikkay is fighting and Kankuro is begging while everyone else sits back and watches, wondering why this all started with a simple note. Another Kankuro x OC story. Please read! T for potential language because I forget what I wrote I wrote this awhile ago.
1. I have a question

Letters to a friend chapter one: I have a question

_**-/-/-/-**_

Hey kitty kun

Do you like anyone?

Mikkay

**I really wish you wouldn't call me that.**

**Why?**

**Kankuro**

Fine…Kanky kun

It was a yes or no question. Pick one.

Mikkay

**Don't call me Kanky kun either, dummy**

**You didn't have any indication I had to do that**

**It's KANKURO**

What? "Kanky kin" is so cute 3

Are you trying to be difficult? And fine. Do you like anyone? Yes or no. Pick one, you jerk off.

~M~

**No it's not cute at all**

**Yes I am. I love being difficult. Oh I checked the yes box by the way. Don't be mad because of my difficultness. I was only playing with you, Mikkay Mouse**

**-K**

Dude don't deny it, Kanky kun is just adorable

I think I'll just call you difficult then. Really, you like someone Kanky kun? I'm not mad. I knew you were playing, and so was I. And don't call me that.

-Mikkay

**Whatever you say**

**Better than Kanky kun, that's for sure. Yes, I like someone. Okay and why can you call me Kanky kun, but I can't call you Mikkay Mouse?**

**Kankuro**

I win (:

Whatever, difficult Kanky kun. Who do you like? It's so fair. Until you *let* me call you Kanky kun and not complain, you don't call me Mikkay Mouse, got it?

M-I-K-K-A-Y

**Sure sure**

**It's none of your business who I like. And fine, fine. Happy, Mikkay Mouse?**

**Kanky kun**

Teehee

Awh ): okay so are you taking "mystery girl" to the dance Friday? Yay! Yes, I am (:

Mikkay Mouse

**I'm just going to call you Mickey Mouse now, kay?**

**I was thinking about it. I'm glad you're happy, Mikkay.**

**Kanky**

Sure thing Kanky

That's awesome. Oh, oh guess who Alyssa is going with!

Mikkay

**Mickey Mouse**

**I already know who she's going with. She's going with Gaara**

**Kanky**

Kanky kun

That took all my fun out of that. Yes, she's going with Gaara, smarty-pants.

Mickey Mouse

**Mickey**

**Sorry, didn't mean to. But yeah I think I would know who my brother's date is.**

**Kanky**

Kanky

What's the answer to problem eight? And I suppose so. Do you know who everyone else is going with?

Mikkay

**M+M**

**I don't know. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? No, I don't know who everyone else is going with but I think you are about to tell me**

**K**

Kankuro

Never mind I got it. You're so useless Kanky. Yes I am. Naruto's with Hinata, Sasuke Sakura, Ino Kiba, Chouji Kin, Shikamaru Temari (he's going with your sister!), Shino Tayuya, Neji Tenten, Lee Karin, and you possibly with mystery girl and that's it.

Mikkay

**Mikkay Mouse**

**Why thank you, I appreciate it. Chouji and Kin? Dang. Yeah I know he's going with my sister. Wait are you not going?**

**Kanky**

Kitty kun

Fantastic. Yeah I know! Who would have guessed? Teehee in your face. Um yeah I'm going. Why do you ask?

Mikkay Mouse

**Mickey**

**So not in my face. I already knew. I was just asking because you aren't on the list**

**Kankuro**

Kanky

I thought you didn't like Shikamaru. Oh that. I'm going but I don't have a date. I'm the group's fifth (41st?) wheel.

Meow

**Meow?**

**I don't but I can't do a thing about Temari liking him. And that sucks**

**Kankuro**

I was bored

Awh I'm sorry. It's okay, I can go alone.

Mikkay

**Wow**

**It's okay. You shouldn't be going alone**

**Kanky**

Do you realize Kanky could be misread as kinky?

I can deal. Besides, the guy I like is going with someone else.

Mikkay Mouse

**Harhar**

**You like someone?**

**Kankuro**

What? It's true

Yes I do. Shocking isn't it

-M

**That's why I don't like the name Kanky**

**Wow. Who?**

**Kankuro**

No you don't like it because it's cute

None of your business wise guy

:P

**Maybe…**

**Grr. How do you know he's going with someone? You witness it or something?**

**X_X Kankuro X_X**

Ha

Or something..

~Mikkay~

**_Mickey_Mouse_**

**What happened? You ask him yet?**

**-Kanky kun**

~Kanky_kun~

No I haven't

Mickey

**Mikkay**

**Then how do you know? You aren't psychic are you?**

**O.O Kank**

Kank?

Nah, I wish. He told me he was going with someone else.

**MIKK**

**Dear MIKK**

**Really?**

**Kankuro**

Touchè

No, I'm lying to you, Kankuro. Yes really.

Mikkay

**My dear Mikkay**

**I'm sorry. That really sucks**

**Kankuro**

My dear? Awh that's *so* romantic

Yeah I know..

Mikkay

**Milady**

**I would hug you if we weren't in the middle of class**

**Sir Kankuro**

Now you're going medieval on me?

Thanks Kanky. I really appreciate it. So when are you going to ask mystery girl to the dance?

**Mikkay**

**Yes I am**

**Right now. Mikkay will you go to the dance with me? (You really should stop referring to yourself as mystery girl. It's a little strange, even for you. (; )**

**Kankuro**

-END-

I know it's a little confusing and I had to mess with the formatting to get it okay enough to read. These are notes being passed and forth during class. I hope you like it (:


	2. Chapter 1 and a half - Extra

Letters to a friend chapter one extra

-/-/-/-

"Ohmygosh!" Mikkay squawked in the middle of history class. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Miss Fuwa," Asuma-sensei said, "do you have something to share with the class? Like, what made you squawk like a rather large bird, for instance?"

She blushed and covered her mouth, embarrassed at her sudden outburst. "No, sensei. I'm sorry. I-I saw a bug." _Yeah, that could happen, _she thought.

He sighed. "Sure you did. More like a boy than a bug… Back to the French Revolution people. We've got beheadings to get to."

Asuma went back to his lecture on the French killing machine. Kankuro sat there in his seat smirking – only half listening to his teacher – as he read her response.

Eee~!

Omg, yes yes yes yes, a million times yes!

(((:

PS – I like you too


	3. Please Forgive Me

Letters to a friend chapter two – Please forgive me

_**-/-/-/-**_

**_Forgive me_ has signed in**

(Kankuro)

**~HATE~HATE~HATE~ has signed in**

(Mikkay)

_Kankuro_: we need to talk

_Mikkay_: okay I'm leaving

_Kankuro_: no wait, don't. Mikkay, I'm so sorry

_Mikkay_: if sorry fixed everything, we wouldn't need the police, now would we?

_Kankuro_: I know but you see, it wasn't what it looked like

_Mikkay_: oh so you *didn't* have Cassandra's tongue half way down your throat?

_Kankuro_: okay I'm not going to lie. It was way down in there

_Mikkay_: you're disgusting. Why am I even talking to you?

_Kankuro_: because you care

_Mikkay_: shut up no I don't! don't be smart with me, Kankuro

_Kankuro_: sorry

_Mikkay_: again with the apologies! I don't want to hear them!

_Kankuro_: please don't be mad. She came onto me

_Mikkay_: excuses! You know I hate that girl!

_Kankuro_: I know

_Mikkay_: and you let her stick her tongue down your throat! You let her touch you.

_Kankuro_: I didn't mean to. She fell, I caught her, then she suddenly kissed me.

_Mikkay_: I don't care, Kankuro

_Kankuro_: no kanky kun?

_Mikkay_: stop trying to change the subject

_Kankuro_: look, Mickey, I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't want it to happen. I didn't enjoy it either. I'm all pissed off now.

_Mikkay_: don't be mad at me. you have no right.

_Kankuro_: I'm not mad at you. I'm mad because my first kiss that I was saving for you was taken

_Mikkay_: for me?

_Kankuro_: for you. I'm pissed off because that Cassandra girl used me to get to you. I effing hate that I hurt your feelings

_Mikkay_: kankuro…

_Kankuro_: you mean too much to me to lose you. Man, I didn't even get to dance with you. I like you a lot. You're my best friend but you are so much more too

_Mikkay_: I like you a lot too. Why do you think I am so mad, so hurt?

_Kankuro_: do you forgive me? even though I don't think I really did anything particularly wrong

_Mikkay_: I can't completely forgive you just yet

_Kankuro_: the heck you can't

_Mikkay_: I am hurt and I'm not sure I can trust you any more

_Kankuro_: of course you can!

_Mikkay_: you have to earn back my trust okay? I have to go. Good night

**~HATE~HATE~HATE~ has signed out**

**Lyssa-kins has signed in**

(Alyssa)

_Kankuro_: what do you want

_Alyssa_: don't snap. I just wanted to tell you that I am very sorry about what happened with Mikkay

_Kankuro_: you and me both

_Alyssa_: Cassandra and Mikkay have never liked each other. She just saw you as a way to get to Mikkay. You were never her goal, you were just the ammunition

_Kankuro_: you girls are nuts

_Alyssa_: not all of us, just some

_Kankuro_: like Cassandra

_Alyssa_: yeah you could say that. Please try to do your best to be friends with Mikkay again. It would be tragic if your guys fell apart like this

_Kankuro_: I know, I know. I need to go think

_Alyssa_: don't hurt yourself. Jk

_Kankuro_: good night

_Alyssa_: good night, good luck, be nice

_Kankuro_: I will, thanks

**_Forgive me_ has signed out**

**Lyssa-kins has signed out**

**A/N: In this one they're in a chat room. I hope their conversation explained what happened at the dance. If not, you can always ask me and I wouldn't mind telling you what happened (:**


	4. Words of Reassurance

**Letters to a friend chapter three – Words of Reassurance**

_**-/-/-/-**_

"Oh, my god," Temari growled. "How long is this going to last?"

The table of eight watched from their table as Mikkay waited for Kankuro to get half way through the lunch line before entering it herself.

"I know!" Alyssa agreed. "Those two would usually be all buddy-buddy, messing around in the line!"

"Do you know I haven't seen those two talk for, like, two weeks?" Ino asked.

"She doesn't really talk to anyone anymore…" Kiba added.

"Not to us, at least," Sasuke scoffed.

"That girl always talks," Shikamaru mused. "I didn't think it was possible for her to go without for so long."

"She's hurt," Chouji reasoned. "It's not her fault. She just needs to be left alone for a little bit."

"Kankuro's hurt, too," Sakura said. "He barely talks anymore either."

"He's become so quiet," Neji noted.

"Yeah," Tenten nodded. "All he ever does is try to get Mikkay to talk to him again and he's always moping around because she never does."

"And all she ever does is walk away whenever he is near," Kin sighed.

"Kankuro gets so much worse at home," Gaara complained. "He may be quiet here, but when he gets home he yells at everything and everyone for no reason."

"They must feel so upset right now," Hinata said. "I feel so bad for them."

"Me, as well," Lee said. "It's unfortunate things have been handled this way."

"This is all Cassandra's fault," Karin spat. "I hate her so much right now."

"If it wasn't for her…" Tayuya growled.

"Kankuro's coming back," Naruto informed them.

They all went back to eating and shut up as he sat down at their table.

"You guys are quiet," he said.

"Well, today is boring," Kin answered.

"Any luck with Mikkay?" Alyssa asked hopefully.

Kankuro just sighed.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," Tenten told him.

"Yeah, that sucks, man," Sasuke agreed.

"I know," he answered.

"Maybe you'll have better luck with her tomorrow…?" Hinata sympathized.

"Maybe."

"Look, I see her!" Naruto said.

Kankuro watched as she stood in the middle of the room, searching for a place to sit.

"Hey, Mikkay!" he shouted to her. "Come sit with us!"

She looked up, but then quickly turned away and sat with her smart, student council friends.

Tayuya couldn't help it. She laughed.

"Tayuya!" Sakura hissed.

"I'm sorry!" She continued on laughing. "That girl ran away like she just caught you making out with some guy!"

Karin tried to stifle her snicker. "Well, don't put it like that!" She snorted.

The two redheads continued to giggle like mad.

"Ignore them," Tenten tells him. "They're nuts."

"You should just go talk to her," Kin says.

"Yeah, woo her," Temari agrees. "She just like you, she did go to the dance with you. So either she's insane of really likes you."

He glared.

"Just saying, little brother," she mock surrenders. "Though I'm pretty sure she likes you."

"She does," Alyssa confirms. "Has for a very long time."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," she loves him," she smiled. "You guys are just too dense to have ever noticed it."

"I noticed," Ino says. "She always blushed when I talked about him with her. I've always known she liked him."

"How cute," Tenten coos. "I love it."

"That's sweet," comments Hinata.

"Go talk to her," Temari encourages.

"Soon," Alyssa adds.

"Before she moves on," Kiba says.

Kankuro sighs and gets up. "Okay, I'll try."

"Yay!" Alyssa smiles.

He walks over near her table and called, "Mikkay, we need to talk."

Just as she turned to look over at him, Cassandra comes over and drapes herself around him.

"Hey, Kankuro-kun," she purred. "What's up?"

Mikkay got up, grabbed her purse, and ran out of the cafeteria in tears.

"No, wait!" he shouted. "Get off of me, you evil witch." He pushes her off of him.

"You ever touch me or mess with her ever again," he threatens, "and I will kill you. You got that?"

Cassandra nodded, frightened.

"Now leave."

She ran off.

Kankuro then turned and went to the door where Mikkay had left.

"Come on!" Alyssa said, standing as she tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve. "Let's go. I wanna see this."

Gaara sighed and got up, too. "Fine." They followed.

Kankuro followed the sound of her footsteps as he heard them slow to a walk. He quietly jogged up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Ah!" she screeched. Her face turned cold as she saw who it was. "Get away from me," she growled, pulling away.

"No," he said, pulling her wrist to stop her from leaving.

She turned and looked him right in the eye. "What do you want, Kankuro?" she asked. "What could you possibly want—"

Kankuro cut her off by promptly leaning forward and kissing her full on the mouth.

On a whim she softly kissed him back. She always wanted to, so why give up the opportunity?

He pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"What I want," he said, "is for you to talk to me again. Nicely," he adds as an afterthought. "You don't know just how much I miss your laugh, the sweet sound of your voice. It's driving me insane! So please, please talk to me."

Mikkay looked up at him, placing her hand on his cheek. "Oh, Kankuro…" she stood up on her toes and kiss him softly on the lips, smiling as she pulled out of it.

"Are we okay now?" he asked, grin dancing all over his face.

She nodded, happily looking him in the eye. "Yes. Yes, we are." Her other hand moved to his cheek and she pulled him down, giving him another kiss.

Kankuro pulled back and smirked. "Now where was that three weeks ago?"

She tilted her head to the side, all confussled. "Why? What happened three weeks ago?"

"You got that new chocolate lip gloss three weeks ago," he explained. "It smelt so good, and you have no idea how bad I wanted to kiss you just then."

"Probably the same amount that I wanted you to kiss me."

His eyebrow rose. "You wanted me to?"

"No, I'm lying to you," she answered sarcastically. "Yes, half-wit, I did. I've liked you for quite a while, Kankuro." The last part she said with a blush plastered across her face.

"So have I, you," he says.

Her blush spreads and darkens slightly as she speaks to him. "Um, Kankuro?"

"Yes?"

"You know that chocolate lip gloss? No, wait, duh. That was a dumb question." She blushes again.

"Go on," he said.

"Well, I, uh, have it with me." Fumbling through her purse, she pulled out the tube of lip-gloss and put it on her lips. Puckering her lips, she said, "Wanna taste?"

Kankuro smiled as he tilted her chin upwards, placing a kiss upon her glossy lips. "Yum," he said before diving back in for another, deeper kiss. Mikkay wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his hands to her hips.

"Awh," Alyssa cooed, hugging Gaara's arm lovingly. "That's so sweet!"

"And they made up," her boyfriend added.

She squeezed his arm slightly tighter. "I know. I'm so happy for them."

"Me too," he agrees. After a short pause, he adds, "Should we stop them?"

"Why?"

"They're making out in the hallway."

"Oh, let them have their fun," she giggles.

A moan was heard and she added, "Okay, now I'm stopping them." She walked over to them and tapped on their shoulders. "Break it up, you love birds."

Neither of them budged so she just sighed and pushed the two apart. She saw Kankuro's tongue dart back into his mouth and she grimaced.

"I did not need to see that," she said.

Mikkay blushed and apologized to her friend. "Sorry about it."

"No worries, sweet pea," Alyssa smiled. "Let's go back to lunch so we can eat."

"Oky doky."

"Oh, and Kankuro?"

"What?"

She smirked. "You got some lip gloss right around here." Her hand waved above her mouth obnoxiously.

He blushed, mumbling, "Shut up," as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Gaara chucked as he took his girlfriend's hand and led her back to the lunchroom.

"Come on, Kanky-kun," Mikkay purred as she grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," he laughs.

As she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand like he did, she looks to him. "You say that likes it's a bad thing."

"That's because it is, you dummy."

She fell silent for a moment. "Kankuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this…Are we dating now?"

He chuckled, causing her to look at him in disbelief.

"What part of that was funny?" she asked. "That was a friggen serious question."

"Sorry," he said, kissing her temple. "I didn't mean it like that at all. And yes," he held up their hands, "we are dating. If you want to, I mean," he added shyly. "Do you want to?"

"That's a stupid question, Kanky-kun. I most definitely want to. Why would I not?"

Kankuro smiled at her brightly.

"Good, 'cause I want to, too."

**-CHAPTER THREE END-**

**A/N:**

**Hey! So with this story, there's another chapter after this. I know it seems like it's finished, but it's not. I wrote a companion chapter to this one where it is Mikkay's point of view. (:**

**Be on the look out for it!**


	5. Words of Reassurance Mikkay POV

Letters to a friend Chapter Four – Words or reassurance – Mikkay's POV

_Okay,_ I thought, _three more people and I'm going in._

It was lunchtime at Konoha Prep. Usually, I would be already in the lunch line with my best friend, not waiting for him to be as far away from me as possible. I've been doing this for two weeks. Two weeks since the incident.

Kankuro and I, we've been having some issues lately. I like him and he told me that he liked me too, at the same time asking me to the dance – an invitation I had gladly accepted. We were at the dance and this girl I hate, Cassandra, and him kissed, so I stormed out. He told me that it was an accident that he and her kissed, that she kissed him, and he was all romantic with me as he apologized – it made me smile.

I believe him, I do. Kankuro has never lied to me before – that I'm aware of, at least – and I trust him completely. My only problem is that every time I see him I want to burst into waves of dramatic tears. I can't help it, it just sort of happens. I don't want to be anywhere near him now because I don't want to become a blubbery mess in from of him. It's tragic, really.

As I exit the lunch line, I glance around the room in search of him. Spotting him, I smile. He's sitting at our usual table with our eighteen – Alyssa, Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Karin, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Kin, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and Tayuya. (Since there are so many of us, we pull together two tables, sometimes three, to fit us all.) I frown when I see his discontent. Why is he sad? I gasp, a thought hitting me.

_Could it be…me?_

I shake my head and, dismissing the thought, I look for a place to sit. Kankuro wouldn't get depressed over me. Though, he did say he likes me a lot. So, I guess it could be me that's the reason for his sadness.

"Hey, Mikkay! Come sit with us!"

I turned, seeing Kankuro with hope in his eyes. I can tell that he wants badly for me to come and take the vacant seat right beside him. I yearn to take that seat, I really do, but I can't. My stomach churns and emotions overwhelm my being. I can feel my eyes begin to water as I bite my lip and turn away, sitting down at the table with my honor student, smart, student council friends.

"Hi," I greet them. "How are you guys doing?"

The majority of them answer me with 'good' or 'fine,' though my friend Leiko stays silent as she passes me her apple. I sat right next to her because she makes me feel calm and peaceful – something I really need right now.

"Thank you." I start to nibble on the delicious red apple, my favorite of all the apples.

"You're welcome," she says. "You're still ignoring that Kankuro guy, aren't you?"

I droop my head, ashamed. "Yes," I whisper. "I am."

"You seem sadder now," she tells me. "Is it because of what happened at the dance?" I nod. "He means that much to you?"

Leiko and Kankuro aren't friends. It's not that they hate each other with a burning passion, or anything. They just don't care for the other much. They don't interact.

I smile weakly. "He does. He means the world to me, maybe even more than that."

"Then stop ignoring him and get together, or whatever," she advises me. "If he really means that much, you should go get him."

"I would," I say, "but every time I see him I think of the dace and it makes me cry." I sigh. "How can I face him like that? I would just end up embarrassing both him and myself."

"If he likes you as much as you say he says he does, then he can get over it. If not – I'm sorry to say, but – you should just leave him and find someone else."

I nod. Leiko always gives me sound advice, so I know I should just trust her. The thing is that I really like Kankuro. I'm not sure I would be able to let him go.

"Look," she continues, "you know I don't think people should date in high school, so I'm pretty sure you know what I think you should do."

I nod again, and say, "Let him go."

"Exactly. Though, I see you hurting without him. So if you want to," she says, "keep him. Two things, though: don't whine to me if he hurts you and good luck."

"Thanks."

She smiles for a second before her face pales as she looks over my shoulder. "Oh, god."

Before I can even ask her what it is, I hear him call my name and say, "We need to talk."

I turn to see Cassandra hanging all over him, purring, "Hey, Kankuro-kun. What's up?"

My eyes start to water. Why does this always happen to me? I don't need this.

"That idiot," Leiko growls. "How stupid of him."

"I got to go," I say quickly as I grab my purse. "Bye."

I run out of the cafeteria and down the hallway in tears. Now I know that I must be completely and totally stupid. How else could I have ended up in this situation? I stop running and just stand in the middle of the hallway. Quickly, I wipe my eyes of any access water and I sniffle softly.

"My life sucks," I say to myself. "I hate men."

I begin walking down the hall again. My eyes feel all swollen. _They are in desperate need of a touch up,_ I conclude. _I'll go to the bathroom, fix it, and then go get my stuff out of my locker for the next bell. _There was no way I was going back to lunch, not with Kankuro and Cassandra in there.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I gasp, my voice screeches down the hallway. My eyes narrow as I turn, not liking who's there.

"Get away from me," I growl at him. How dare he? He should be back with Cassandra, not me.

I pull out of his grasp and try to storm off, only to be caught again by the wrist. _Way to ruin my exit, _I though. Turning, I look him in the eye and ask him the only question on my mind.

"What do you want, Kankuro? What could you possibly want—"

I was cut off by the crashing of his lips to my own. My eyebrows rise in surprise. I started to kiss him back softly, and I was dumbfounded on how good the kiss felt. It was hard and rough, but gentle and soft all at the same time. What a very nice way of telling me to shut up.

Kankuro pulled back, leaving me breathless as he spoke to me.

"What I want is for you to talk to me again. Nicely," he adds as if I didn't already know what he meant. "You don't know just how much I miss your laugh, the sweet sound of your voice. It's driving me insane! So please, please talk to me."

His words made my heart melt. I never knew he was such a romantic, or that he liked me that much. It was flattering and it meant a lot to me. I looked up, placing my hand oh his cheek.

"Oh, Kankuro," I whispered softly. Standing of my tippy-toes, I placed a kiss on his lips, a sweet and tender kiss. I pulled back this time, smiling as I did.

Kankuro looked so cute grinning the way that his was. He was grinning so hard that I thought that his face might break. "Are we okay now?" he asked me, hope and happiness in his eyes.

I nod, smiling brilliantly at him. "Yes, yes we are." I can't help it; my free hand moves to his other cheek and I pull him down for another kiss. His mouth feels so good against mine; I love it.

Kankuro breaks our kiss, smirking as he did. "Now where was that three weeks ago?"

I tilt my head to the side a little, hating the fact that I don't even have the slightest idea as to what he is talking about. "Why? What happened three weeks ago?"

"You got that new chocolate lip gloss three weeks ago," he tells me. "It smelt so good, and you have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss you just then."

Oh, I remember that. "Probably the same amount that I wanted you to kiss me."

His eyebrow rose, as if he was surprised. "You wanted me to?"

"No," I tease, "I'm lying to you. Yes, half-wit, I did." I felt my face warm. I must be blushing. "I've liked you for quite a while, Kankuro."

"So have I, you," he tells me. It's his way of saying he likes me too.

"Um, Kankuro?" My face feels like it's caught fire. I'm probably as red as a lobster right now.

"Yes?" he answers.

"You know that chocolate lip gloss? No, wait." I mentally slap myself. "That was a stupid question."

"Go on." He looks at me patiently. For a guy who hate to wait, he seems cuts me a lot of slack.

"Well—I, uh, have it with me." I nervously search through my purse, looking for the tube. Before my nerves come crashing down, I apply the gloss and pout my lips at him. "Wanna taste?"

As my chin is tilted up I see the smile on Kankuro's face. He looks like I just made his day. Whatever doubt I may have had that told me he didn't like me disappeared as his lips press gently to my glossy ones. My world is swirling as Kankuro pulls back and says, "Yum," before going back down to continue the kiss. I kiss him passionately; wrapping my arms around his neck – something I always wanted to do – as he simultaneously moves his hands to grip my hips.

Our bodies shmush together and I knot my fingers in his hair. I can barely tell where I end and he begins. I can feel the fast beating of a heart, but I'm not sure whose I'm hearing – his, mine, or ours combined. His tongue slicks gently onto my bottom lip and I let out a soft moan, opening my mouth for him. He greedily dives in, massaging his muscle against mine. I never thought kissing could feel this good. Kankuro's tongue is magical on mine.

I hear a voice as someone taps on my shoulder. Ignoring it, I continue kissing him as passionately as I can. Suddenly, we are pushed apart, his tongue leaving my mouth. Now I feel empty inside a little, which is weird.

"I did not need to see that," I hear a female voice chime. I turn to see that one of my closest friends, Alyssa, was the one who pulled Kankuro and me apart.

I blush in utter embarrassment. "Sorry about it."

"No worries, sweet pea," she kindly excuses. "Let's go back to lunch so we can eat."

I smile. "Oky doky." I no longer had the need to go get my stuff and go to class since we kissed and made up. Well, made out, but whatever.

"Oh, and Kankuro?"

"What?" he asked.

The moment Alyssa smirked I knew Kankuro wasn't going to like what she has to say. "You got some lip gloss right around here." Her hand waved all over her face.

I had to stifle a giggle as he blushed and wiped his face off. Embarrassed, he mumbled, "Shut up," to her.

Gaara, chuckled, earning himself a glare from his brother. Grabbing his girlfriend's hand, he led her back to the cafeteria, leaving his brother and me by ourselves again. All I got to say is three words: thank you, Gaara.

Though I was happy as I could be, my nerves were starting to catch up with me. Before doubt and whole other mess of emotions could stop me, I took his hand lacing my fingers with his.

Masking my nervousness, I purred, "Come on, Kanky-kun. I'm hungry."

I smile as Kankuro chuckles and gives my hand a squeeze. "You're always hungry."

Absentmindedly, I wipe my mouth, too. There was probably lip-gloss there. "You say that like it's a bad thing." I scoff.

"That's because it is, you dummy," he teases.

Now we're acting like how we were before he asked me to the dance. Has anything changed between us? Or are we just going back to the way it was before and just forgetting all this happened? I think about what I want and I realize something.

I don't want to go back to normal. It's not that I didn't like the way we were before—because I do. I just want to be able to snuggle, and hold hands—and kiss, though I wasn't about to admit it. Basically, I wanted us to date.

I guess I'd better tell him.

"Kankuro?"

He turned to me. "Yeah?"

"Is this—" Wait, I should just come out and say it. "Are we dating now?"

I hear a low grumble come from his throat. Realizing it was a laugh I glare at him. How dare he laugh at me?

"What part of that was funny?" I growl. "That was a freakin' serious question, Kankuro."

"I'm sorry." He leaned towards me, softly kissing my temple. I blushed. "I didn't mean it like that at all." He held up our woven together hands. "And yes, we are dating. If you want to, I mean." He sounded so bashful; I wanted to give him a hug. "Do you want to?"

"That's a stupid question, Kanky-kun," I tell him. "Of course I want to. Why would I not?"

He smiled at me, giving me the most brilliant smile I've ever seen.

"Good. I want to, too."


End file.
